


This World Will Remember Us

by bicroft



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: Mitch had never held a gun before. He'd never thought he’dhaveto hold a gun before, unless it was a prop for a movie- but, he was in Hollywood, and this gun sure as hell wasn’t fake.But- but it was for Auston, and God knew that there wasn’t much in Heaven or Hell that he wouldn’t do for Auston.





	This World Will Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the bonnie & clyde obc album for 3 days non stop and here's what u get from it, babes.

 

Mitch had never held a gun before.

Mitch had never thought he’d _have_ to hold a gun before, unless it was a prop for a movie- but, he wasn't in Hollywood, and this gun sure as hell wasn’t fake.

But- but it was for _Auston_ , and God knew that there wasn’t much in Heaven or Hell that he wouldn’t do for Auston.

The deputies didn’t even bother patting him down before he went to Auston’s cell. Mitch probably didn’t look like he was much of a threat; too pale, too skinny, smiling like he didn’t know anything ill of the world. No one knew what he was going- what he was helping Auston do, Jesus Christ. Jesus _Christ_ , it was a good thing Mitch’s mom didn’t know anything about the kind of crowd he was hanging around, because he was sure she’d wring his neck long before the police could catch wind of it.

He sees Auston’s cell in the way-back of the Toronto Police Office’s holding pen, and he can’t help but smile wider. Even behind bars- hell, even knowing how he got to _be_ behind bars, Mitch loved the man more than he probably should.

Auston spotted him a few moments after, and the slow grin that spread across his face sent chills down Mitch’s spine that weren’t even a bit made of fear. He was going _straight_ to Hell, wasn’t he? He’d surely found the devil to take him. “Hey there, Mitchy,” Auston hummed when he got close, leaning lazily against the bars, hands dangling free like it weren’t no thing that he was in there in the first place. _Soon_ , Mitch thought, _it probably won’t be._

The gun tucked into his waistband felt heavier than ever, and his head lighter. “I brought you something,” Mitch said, voice shaking just a little.

Auston’s grin got even wider, even more devilish. “That’s my _boy_ , Mitchy,” he cooed, beckoning Mitch closer. The rest of the holding cells were empty, but Mitch still felt so, so _raw_ and exposed when Auston drew him close as he could through the bars. Their faces were inches apart, sharing breath, and Mitch fucking _itched_ to tear the cell open just so that he could close those last few inches. He felt Auston’s hand creeping around him, and he just barely managed to bite down a yelp when Auston’s hand connected with his ass.

“Your gift is- up, a little,” he said.

Auston just laughed. “Really? I thought that was gift enough.” Even as he said it, though, his hand creeped upwards, and he drew the gun from the waistband of Mitch’s pants and slowly dragged it around to tuck it into his own. Mitch could feel the cold press of metal through his shirt, and it was somewhere between paralyzing and thrilling.

They just barely had time to pull apart when the door to the holding area slammed open and a man called: “Thirty seconds.”

“I gotta go, I guess,” Mitch said, tongue swiping out to wet his now bone-dry lips before he pulled away. “I… bye, baby.”

Auston’s devilish grin stayed in place as he pulled away. “See you soon, sugar.”

Mitch didn’t look back as he left the police station; he didn’t have to, and he couldn’t make himself. He knew he didn’t have the time to worry- he’d have to be out of the city by morning, and to the safehouse Auston had told him about. That was going to be their only chance to get out before the police could catch up again, and there was still a good deal of packing and trail-cleaning that Mitch had to do before they were going to be anywhere close to safe.

\--

There wasn’t a light on in the tiny motel room when Auston snuck in in the wee hours of the morning, but there didn’t have to be. Mitch could’ve found that man in the dark, blind, with his ears plugged and his heart no longer beating. “You made it,” he said, breathless.

“And not a single cop on my trail,” Auston said, laughing almost hysterically and leaning in to kiss Mitch until they were both breathless. “You’ve fucking _done it_ , Mitchy baby- it’s me and you, back to making plans and getting paid.”

Mitch’s heart fell through the fucking floor. “You said-” he said, but he was cut off with another kiss. “ _Auston_ , you said you were going straight.”

“And, I am,” Auston said. “Just a few more-”

“I’m not a fucking _robber_ , Auston,” Mitch said, drawing away. “I’m- I’m gonna be an _actor_ , and I don’t know a damned other movie star who’s out there robbing banks in between shoots- I can’t have my name in lights if it’s always gonna be on a wanted poster.”

“Need money to get to California, Mitchy,” Auston said, drawing him in by his wrist. “Just one or two jobs, that’ll be enough- just enough money to get us to Hollywood and set up nice and pretty so we can get you the life you deserve. No starting from the bottom, scrubbing floors and getting bits; we’re gonna send you right to the top.”

“And after, that, we’re done?” Mitch wanted that- _shit,_ he wanted that more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. All he’d ever wanted to do was be in movies, since he was little and his mom would take him and his brother on weekends when they’d been good.

“When Hollywood gets hold of you, they won’t know what _hit_ them, Mitchy,” Auston said, grabbing him by the waist and dancing him around the room. “People will be _begging_ for you autograph- and, who’d have a better story than us, huh? Hollywood’s baddest boys, living life to their fullest- they’ll be talking about us for years! Centuries!”

Mitch couldn’t help but laugh, loud and bright and dissolving into giggles as Auston finally danced them over to the single, queen sized bed and they fell down onto it, the mattress creaking under their combined weights. “Fixing your car was the best damned thing that ever happened to me,” Auston murmured, his voice quiet and real- no bravado or grandeur, just _him_ , and as enamored as Mitch was with the wild, dangerous Auston Matthews, _this_ was the man he fell in love with.

“Breaking my car was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Mitch said, pressing a kiss to the top of Auston’s head. “We should get some sleep, huh- gotta get an early run tomorrow.”

“Hit the ground and never looking back,” Auston hummed. “Me and you against the world, Mitch.”

Mitch was scared. Mitch was tired.

Mitch had never felt happier or more fucking _alive_. He smiled.

“No way I’d rather have it."

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like more of this, lmk and i'll give it a try!!!! hit me up with hcs/asks/asking me about my hcs/screaming @sidsknees on tumblr!


End file.
